To Be a Father You must Be There
by SakuraCherryBlossem
Summary: Buffy and Giles were together for a short tiem, but the council tears them apart by sending Giles back to England, but he doesn't know He left buffy Pregnant with there daughter Lily.
1. Default Chapter

To be a father  
  
Disclaimer I do not own any character, except Lily, she is mine.have fun reading. ScB  
  
***********  
  
Buffy summer sat in her room, crying her eyes out, not only that she lost he man she left, he just left her for England, he said he'll never leave her ever, but yet he did, Rupert Giles, left her earlier that morning, to go back to England. She thought back to when they first got together.  
  
*~*Flash Back*~*  
  
"Happy birthday Buffy," Giles said, while handing over her birthday present, and watched her opened it, hoped out a kitten."I know that you have lots of stuff already to look after but I saw her and thought of you." He said to her, as the little kitten pawed her, it was the same color as her hair.  
  
'Thank you Giles."  
  
"It's female," he said.  
  
"Well she so cute, I'll think I'll call her Joy," she bit her lip from threatening tears, that still came to this day about her mother.  
  
"It's alright Buffy, just let it out I know who it is, but you can't keep it all inside always," he pulled her into an embrace, her tears started soaking his shirt.  
  
Buffy I need to tell you, that I'm going back to England," he said finally after she quieted down a little.  
  
"no you can't Live you can't not again, please I can't live with out I love you,' she said the suddenly stopped from what she said.that was deep with in her heart all this time. All he did was kiss her, not chaste kiss on the forehead or on top of her head but, a real kiss, "I love you to."  
  
That day made him stay, at least for longer, there were together for one straight year, Buffy never thought she could get pregnant, the were practicing "safe sex' as they told others, 'safe my ass,' when she saw the test, then fainted dead away. By that time it was four months since her Giles left.  
  
*~*Flash back end*~*  
  
"Gileighanna Lily Summers get up now,' she said to her almost four year old daughter.  
  
"Mum I am up, I'm up way before you," said the little girl coming behind her, "remember Arthur on in the mornings, I can't miss it."  
  
"Well baby come on mummy has to get to work, and you have to get to preschool."  
  
"Fine why do I have to go anyway?'  
  
"Cause Auntie, Dawnie and Anya, Will, have to work so does Uncle Spike and Xander, that's why baby," Buffy said well pulling on her jacket and got Lily's for her, they called her Lily instead of her first name.  
  
She watched her daughter shrug on the jacket, and smiled, her daughter light brown hair was in two neat French plaits, her daughters blue eyes, that Buffy had no clue were she got, Made on her father side, but she pushed the thoughts of Giles away. Then chuckled at her daughter falling glasses, and watch her push them up like always.  
  
Mean while back in England, Rupert Giles sat among the watchers Council, three years again they broke Buffy him apart, and know there requesting for him to go back after almost 4 years.  
  
"Are you crazy I just can't just step in to her life again, she vex me, form three years ago she probably hates me now,' eh was practically shouting at them.  
  
'She might hate you she may forgive you, but someone else will never hate you, as you put it."  
  
"Who is someone else?'  
  
"You well see, and you well go we order you to," said the head council member.  
  
"How many days do I have to get ready," Giles gave up.  
  
"One week."  
  
"Fine," he got, it was not he was not happy to go see Buffy he still loved her with all his heart but, did she still love him.  
  
"Lily time for your bath, then Uncle Spike and Auntie Dawn will be her,' called out Buffy.  
  
"Ya!!! Uncle Spikey," she smiled her daughter who loved her Vampire Uncle, and even Spike liked the little kid, and often called her Little Brit, for her slight British accent that she got from Giles, and her glasses.  
  
"Mummy, can Uncle Spike, come to preschool, for daddy day since I don't have one."  
  
Buffy was shocked at it she always known spike was some sort of father figure for her daughter, "Sorry honey, but you know what happens, when Spike goes in the sun."  
  
"Toasty Uncle Spike," she said giggling.  
  
"Hey what about me," Spike, from the door way.  
  
"nothing uncle Spikey, just asked Mummy if you come to daddy day, the teacher said I could bring uncle or something since I don't have one, I heard from friends, that's there parents said he left mummy not caring about me, and well you care about me."  
  
"Listen Little Brit, you daddy loves you very much but he just can't be here with you,' he looked up at Buffy, she said a silent thank you to him..  
  
"Now little one bath time, get up stairs, mum well be up in a minute," said her mum.  
  
"Alright.  
  
"Thanks Spike, for saying that, even through he knows nothing of her existence, she looks so much like him,' she wanted to cry.  
  
"I know pet, you better go up, I'll wait down here, and Niblet should be here soon," he said and Buffy nodded, and went up the stairs.  
  
After her baby was washed hair was plaited, she went to change from her soggy clue, she turned on the radio and heard.  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And it hurts to want everything  
  
And nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star.  
  
She fell onto her bed, trying not to cry, she heard Dawn come in her room.  
  
"Shh, it alright, Buffy, just let it out you can't keep it in forever," said dawn hugging her sister.  
  
"But I have to be strong for Lily, I'm her mother, I have to be!"  
  
"But you have a right to be human, you have every reason to cry, and you have a beautiful daughter that showed your love for each other, I could see that he never wanted to leave you, but if you keep hiding Lily from him, he may never come back," said Dawn.  
  
'You think I don't know that, you think that every time I see the phone I want to call and tell him but I can't, or every time the phone rings I think it's him," said Buffy, wiping away tears, then getting up, "I have to go patrol,' then walked out.  
  
"Is mummy mad at me," said Lily in the hallway with Spike.  
  
"No little brit she's just mad at herself she'll be fine don't you worry,"  
  
"Is she mad at daddy for not being here," she asked curiously.  
  
"How about I get you some ice cream and a movie, you can stay up a little later, since it's a Friday," he said changing the subject.  
  
"Monkey mint freezer, I'll get peter pan.'she ran off to go get her favorite movie. He smiled at her.  
  
It was late when Buffy returned, both Spike Lily and Dawn Asleep on the couch, she shook her sister and Spike awake, then picked up her daughter and brought her to her bedroom. Then went back down stairways and said good bye to her sister and Spike.  
  
***********  
  
Rupert Giles got of the plane at Sunnydale Airport, still wondering what the council said about someone else not hating him  
  
***********  
  
"Mummy, mummy."  
  
"Lily wait, mummy can't run in heels," said Buffy.  
  
"Sorry, but it going to close soon, and I'll miss out on Monkey Mint,' her daughter pouted.  
  
'Monkey mint, won't close for another hour, or so,' she said.  
  
"Oh,' is all her daughter said  
  
Giles was walking down the street, he saw Lily, overly excited for ice cream, her neat plaits of light brown hair flying behind her, her glasses falling down her nose, she pushed them up, he felt some sort of reorganization her but had no clue how, then saw a Woman, trying to keep up to the little girl, long blond hair hid her face.  
  
"Lily stops pulling my hand," said Buffy, "I swear she has some of my slayer strength," she thought to herself.  
  
"Chocolate Chunky Monkey Mint, please,' said Lily, to the counter man, her head couldn't see over the counter, the man.  
  
"Why hello little Miss Summers, where's you mother," passing her a cup full of ice cream.  
  
"She had to get some stuff across the street, but she's coming," Lily said the ice cream all over her face, causing the man to laugh.  
  
"Did you know that Lily was my middle name, not my first name?"  
  
"Really, you mother always called you Lily," he said.  
  
"My names really Gileighanna," she said eating more.  
  
"That's a really pretty name," he said as Buffy came in and wiped her daughter's mouth off.  
  
"come on Lily, we have to get back,' she handed money to the man, and got a cone for herself.  
  
"alright bye Mr. Adams.'  
  
"Bye Lily, Ms Summers.' They left the shop and for the first time Giles got to see the woman's face  
  
"Oh my god Buffy!"  
  
*************  
  
Author note  
  
Hope you like it; I know my spelling is not good, but I try to get it as good as I can. There is more to come so don't worry, oh and please Review, and the song is by  
  
Michelle Branch - Goodbye to You  
  
And you Say Gileighanna like Gi Lee Anna ScB 


	2. Chapter 2

To be a father you must be there  
Chapter-2  
  
*****************  
  
Giles left to go find Spike, as he enters the bleached haired vampire's crypt.  
  
"So the big guys back going to go finish off the job," spike said as he says Giles enter.  
  
"What? I need to know what been going on since I left,' he asked the vampire.  
  
"Ask her but if you get hurt it not my fault, but if you hurt her, I will hurt you without biting or hitting,' he smirked at the older man.  
  
"Just tell me for bloody sake," he was starting to get angry.  
  
"What that you left with something, the she took care of for three years, that she spent three painful days of labor, and had a daughter because of you, that you left her with a child when you left, is that what you wanted to hear a child."  
  
"A child I left her with a child, the girl I saw her with," Giles said to shocked for anything more.  
  
"Lily, her name is Lily, well really Gileighanna Lily Summers,' said Spike.  
  
"But all the phone calls she never told me once."  
  
"She didn't want you to feel obligated to come back on account of her."  
  
"But when.."  
  
"She had a fainting spell in the magic box, she had no clue then, she said it was nothing, finally, she fainted once again talking to a social services lady, the took her to the hospital, she found out she was pregnant, so did they threatened to take Dawn away cause of it, and asked where's the father, she told him, he left be for she knew, we all told her well help her out, we helped her out till the point where, she said she has to do this by herself."  
  
"The council said I had to come back but they never told me why, but I see now why, just hope Lily accepts me, or at least Buffy let me see her."  
  
"Uncy Spikey,' Spike was knocked on to the floor by the three years old.  
  
'I swear she got some of her mother's slayer strength,' he groaned and picked him self.  
  
"Uncy Spikey, mummy told me to give this to you," pulling a big jar of blood from her power puff back pack, "who are you,' she turned to unknown father.  
  
"Mr. Giles,' he said, he knew this was Lily.  
  
"Thanks Little Brit, and tell you mum thanks too, where is she,' Spike asked.  
  
'At work, Auntie Dawn brought me here; Mama had to leave on short notice."  
  
'Well why don't you and Auntie Dawn go downstairs and play I believe I have Peter Pan downstairs, just don't try to fly again little brit," he ruffled the little girls hair.  
  
"Fine, I just thought because my mummy's the slayer that I could some flying power I didn't know I would end in the hospital with hurt arm,' she said, she went down stairs.  
  
"Flying, Little Brit?"  
  
"Little Brit is her nickname, since she has some of your accent, and long story short, thought she could fly like peter pan, since Buffy is the slayer."  
  
"Okay, but how can a three year old knocked down a man your size?'  
  
"It seems she has some of Buffy slayer strength in her, she quite strong for little bugger."  
  
"It seems so," Giles said.  
  
*****************  
  
"Come on little one, time for bed,' Said Buffy.  
  
"Well you sing to me, mummy,' Lily asked.  
  
"Alright, but then off to bed," Said Buffy.  
  
Down stairs, Dawn opened the door, to see Giles, she shrugged and let him go up stairs, to go see Buffy.but as he neared his daughter room she heard.  
  
Lilies in the valley a deep  
  
In the dark of the night  
  
They sway from the wind  
  
In the forever sea  
  
As a ocean bird  
  
So don't be afraid, little one  
  
The night is all good  
  
The stars above shine down on you  
  
and don't fear mama well be there when you wake  
  
So don't you fear close you eyes,  
  
Mama well be there when you wake  
  
So don't scared  
  
I well be here when you wake  
  
The sky out side is dark  
  
The cold as autumn's night  
  
But don't you fear  
  
You'll be warm  
  
Safe under your covers with dreams of happiness  
  
So don't you fear and close your eyes  
  
Mama will be there when you wake  
  
So don't be scared  
  
I well be her when you wake  
  
So don't be scared I well be there when you wake  
  
I well be there when you wake  
  
So don't you fear, and close your eyes  
  
And sleep..  
  
Then saw Buffy walk out of the Room, to face Giles, she was to shocked of seeing him there to say anything, then she just slapped him, the burst out crying, and ran to her room.  
  
"Buffy please don't run let me explain, the council made me leave,'  
  
"and let me guess mad you come back to,' she spat back at him.  
  
"It the same thing for keeping Lily from me, you think you could forever."  
  
"You left, I did what I thought was right Rupert Giles, and I was going to tell you, just I don't know when I would okay, I was confused, hurt, scared, she what kept me living Rupert, for each day, she the one I lived for cause she needed me, I wondered how can one baby girl be so dependant on me, how much I cried, when she took her first step with out my help, when she said her first word, when she asked me if she could bring Spike to daddy day, since she didn't have one, her teacher said she could bring a uncle or something."  
  
"I would of come straight her if I known, I spent three year sleeping eating and working, and thinking of you all the time, I would of never left I had another choice, but I'm here now and I'm not leaving if my life depends on it.,' he said, they were almost shouting at each other, loud enough for wake Lily up, her came from her room a long pink nightgown, her hair free form her plaits, in cringle fashion, holding a teddy.  
  
"Mummy why are you angry and Mr. Giles, isn't he a friend of uncle Spikes," she asked.  
  
"We met and Spikes Crypt, when I went to see him,' admitted Giles.  
  
"Lily, go back to bed please, Mr. Giles was just about to leave," said Buffy.  
  
"You think I didn't here what you were saying, I'm not too little to understand, that this involves around me,' she ran out of the hall, her bunny slippers.  
  
Lily ran all the way to spike Crypt. 'Little brit what's wrong, is your mum alright,' he said gathering the little girl in his arms.  
  
'No, mummy got in a fight with Mister Giles, they were yelling at each other, stuff about me, and is he my daddy?'  
  
'Not sure if the right people to tell ya that Brit, come we best get you home."  
  
Author note:  
  
Hoped you all liked it, more soon to come, the lullaby is by me, I wrote it myself, umm oh and review.  
  
ScB 


End file.
